


Waltz of the Snowflakes

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Gen, Preseries
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preserie (Sam ha tre anni).<br/>La prima volta che Sam vide la neve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltz of the Snowflakes

Sam fissava a bocca aperta il cielo, tenendo stretta la mano di Dean; non aveva mai visto quella distesa bianca, quelle nuvole così morbide e delicate come la panna che il suo fratellone gli metteva sopra la cioccolata calda. Gli veniva voglia di toccarle e senza rendersene conto allungò la manina verso l'alto, agitando le dita protette dai guanti.  
Il cielo sembrò rispondere a quella muta richiesta, regalando al bambino un pezzetto di sé. Un batuffolo scese dall'alto, volteggiando nell'aria come una ballerina in tutù. Sentiva di avere l'attenzione del bambino su di sé e si pavoneggiava danzando sulle note di una musica che solo lui poteva sentire.  
Sam lo fissava rapito, tendendo le dita per sfiorarlo, ma il batuffolo malizioso si negava, preferendo planare delicato sul freddo pavimento di cemento.  
Il bambino strillò mentre la ballerina terminava la sua esibizione scomparendo alla sua vista.  
“Dean! Cos'è?” chiese puntando l'indice verso il suolo dove non restava traccia di quella presenza evanescente.  
Il fratello sorrise, scompigliando i capelli del minore. “È neve, Sammy.”  
“Neve...” ripeté il bambino assaporando quella parola. “Mi piace” e sorrise.


End file.
